


Spirit and Scholar

by gr4pe_p4nt4



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr4pe_p4nt4/pseuds/gr4pe_p4nt4
Summary: Dream. A ghost who is said to haunt the schools boys bathroom.George. A student at the school where Dream is located.George hears the rumor of Dream, a supposed dead girl who haunts the bathroom to find victims, and decides to investigate the bathroom. He finds out the truth behind the rumor and Dream finds a way to weasel his way into the poor boys life.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

the empty hallway seemed to stretch as the boy walked, shoes making a repetitive clicking noise that echoed. his brown eyes flicked around and he jumped at every sudden noise. the words his friend had said to him replayed in his mind.

"the story of dream is really big, how have you not heard of it? that's not important though. they say if you go to the third stall of the boys bathroom on the second floor and knock three times before saying 'dream, dream, are you there?', she'll appear and grant you a wish! but it comes with a price!"

of course george had to listen to him. he had a wish that he wanted granted. he wanted to get a lover. didn't matter the gender or anything, he just wanted someone to love. he'd been rejected many times and he was sick of it. he felt sick to his stomach when the door of the bathroom came into view. he approached it, timidly and pushed the door open, letting it creak open. george let one foot fall into the territory of dream. he got both feet in and took a deep breath, nervously. sweat soaked his hairline and he removed his clout goggles from his head. he wiped the lenses and clipped them onto the neck of his shirt.

he apprehensively approached the bathroom stall and raised his shaking hand to knock on the said stall. his hand inched closer and he swiftly did the knocks. he parted his lips and tried to find his voice, which he succeeded in doing. his voice came out shaky, "dream, dream...", he paused and let out a small breath before continuing, "are you there?"

to his demise, a faint voice whispered in his ear, "yes, i'm here.", the door in front of him unlocked and creaked open slowly. george was petrified and he was shaking, the sweat from before beginning to drip down his face. he didn't know if he was crying yet or not but his cheeks were wet. he concluded he was crying and wiped his eyes. he pushed the door open fully and gasped in relief when he saw the stall empty. he put a hand to his chest and closed his eyes, glad he was in one piece and not face to face with a ghost. well, at least he didn't think he was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

he let out a small squeal of surprise and tried to push the person off of him but to his horror, his hands phased right through the person. he fell onto the floor and found his way into the corner. he felt the figure creep around him again and he scrambled away from the form yet again. he could hear it scoff before saying, "alright, enough of playing tag or whatever this is."

george was confused at the sound of the voice. he knew dream was a girl but this was a males voice? dream was girl who wore red skirts with suspenders and a black t-shirt! she grants wishes and takes something from you in return! she wasn't a guy at all! she was a very feminine girl thank you very much! but was she really? that smidge of doubt was keeping him on edge.

the other in the room cleared their throat, seemingly needing georges attention. george's glance flicked up to him and he was startled by it. he was a boy that stood at about 6'4" and had a slight build. he wore a slightly tattered hoodie that was green in color, which was faded from age as anyone would assume. he had dirty blondish brown hair and a white mask that was just above his mouth. there was a scar on the right side of his lip that seemed fairly old and his skin was fair. he wore jeans that were also worn and brown boots that seemed as if they were about to fall apart at any moment. if there was anything more odd, he had two little spirit like things with green scribbles in the middle and he was slightly see-through, mostly around the edges. he saw the males mouth move and he was snapped back to reality by the voice. 

"are you just going to stare or are you going to tell me your wish?"

george could feel color shoot to his face and he got up. he moved his glasses from his shirt and put them on his head. he was still confused about the gender thing. he thought about how to phrase this question without seeming rude. he couldn't figure it out so he just voiced his thoughts directly. "aren't you supposed to be a girl?"

he could see the mans annoyance even with the mask covering most of his face. he was about to apologize before dream spoke, "well, i'm clearly not. so deal with it."

george felt slightly threatened by the mans words and nodded, swallowing thickly. his mind swarmed with questions before he pinned one down. "why the hoodie and the mask?"

dream let out a exasperated sigh before answering, "because of fashion. style. you've clearly never heard of it."

george insulted and groaned in annoyance. man, he just needed to ask the question so he could get rid of this damn ghost. dream could tell he was annoyed and soft snickers could be heard from him. george's head snapped towards him and he retorted with, "what's so funny, dead man!"

george covered his mouth and dream bursted into complete laughter. george heard the mans laugh and it was just like a tea kettle. george stifled a laugh and waited for dream to calm down. the blond eventually did and said, "alright, alright. enough jokes. i need your name and wish."

george nodded and said, "i'm george davidson, first year and my wish is,", he paused for a moment because this sounded so cliché, "my wish is to find someone to love."

dream nodded and wrote his name and wish down before reaching into his hoodie pocket. he pulled many items out of the seeming never-ending pocket before pulling out a book. he handed it to george before stuffing everything back into his pocket as george stared in disbelief at the book. the book was literally titled "how to love 101". what kind of rip off book was this!? the brunette's eyes went from looking at the book to looking at the ghost who was staring at him, impatiently. "you're supposed to grant wishes. not be a librarian." george said, skepticism and slight anger dripping from his voice.

dream stared at the schoolboy and sighed. he reached under his mask and rubbed his eyes. "alright, what else do you want? i have cookies if you want that." he said, obviously sarcastic. 

george put his face in his hands and began muttering about how he shouldn't have ever come here. during this time, dream took in his appearance. he has dark, fluffy brown hair that had white clout goggles with black lenses on them. he wore an aqua blueish shirt with a red rectangle with a tinier white one inside of it. the shirt seemed to be new due to the loud color. he wore old, faded jeans and old black converse with dirty laces. figure wise, he stood at about 5'9" and had a smaller shoulder-width and a skinnier frame from what he could tell from the males clothes.

george felt him looking at him and without moving his hands, said, "hypocrite."

dream arched his eyebrow and said, "what do you mean? i'm not a hypocrite in the slightest."

"oh, if i recall, you said, 'are you just going to stare or are you going to tell me your wish?' earlier." george said, looking at dream and trying to not burst into laughter.

damn, george had him there. dream just turned away from the boy and huffed in annoyance. george resisted the urge to fistpump and said, "so, how are you going to grant my wish?"

the ghost sighed and said, "haven't you got the hint? the book, moron."

george mimicked his sigh and said, "this is a book, not anything special."

dream stared at him and argued with himself about whether or not the school boy was right. he eventually decided he was and muttered, "alright, what else do i have...", as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

dream paced around the room whilst digging in his pockets, throwing things about. george on the other hand was playing dodgeball, minus him throwing the balls himself. george noticed a small bag, woven with silk and a red tag on it that read, "Matchmaking Charm". george's eyes lit up and he scrambled over and scooped the bag up into his hand. he inspected it and the item, or should i say items, seemed rough and small. he pried open the neck of the bag and peered inside. he took a double take before finally deciding on what they were. they were little, iridescent scales that shimmered once sunlight hit them. they looked...magical, as one could say.

dream turned around to see george with the bag and george looked up at him, asking, "what are these?"

dream looked slightly panicked and said, "they're nothing, can you hand them over now?"

george smirked slightly and lowered his eyebrows. he got a scale out of the bag and popped it in his mouth, leaving dream aghast. he started running towards the goggled man, trying to tackle him and make him spit out the scale but george dodged narrowly, leaving dream to find his way out of this situation, so he didn't throw himself into the wall. dream tried to stop and he really didn't want to do this but it was a necessity so he didn't collide with anything. he planted his feet and jumped into the air, narrowly missing the wall. he found it slightly easier to float to he stayed in the air.

"still! tell me what these scales are!" george demanded, looking at the ghost.

dream stared at him and picked at the scar on his lip with his pointer finger. he landed and adjusted his mask before speaking, "don't eat them, they're mermaid scales an-", he cut himself off when he saw george swallow. his face fell and he yelled, "GEORGE! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"you're clearly not going to help me and the tag said matchmaking charms!" he defended. 

dream started sputtering and george just sighed in annoyance. his shoes made a soft patting noise and he cracked his neck, wincing slightly afterwards. he pushed the door open, the creaks being a bit loud and dreams head snapping towards the man. as he was about to say something, george put up his hand and shot him a glare. "don't bother, it will just waste my time." he said, exiting the bathroom afterwards.

dream slowly drifted to the window sill and his little spirits followed him and softly bumped into his sides at some times. he tapped a small rhythm on the sill as he watched out of the window. he knew what would happen to george if he didn't do something but he waited a few more minutes before raising himself from the sill and exiting the bathroom. meanwhile, george was running around before his eyes set onto someone and he stopped abruptly. it was the man he'd wanted to love for so long, the one who'd sweeped him off his feet, and he goes by many other names unbeknownst to him. he was about to approach him before a smaller girl did, striking up conversation. the first words he heard made his heart want to shatter.

"i have a crush on you."

george felt weak in the knees and he stabilized himself on the wall. soon, he felt really sick and his throat ran dry. he felt himself fall and he blacked out once his cheek hit the pavement. he felt his body morph into something and he was slightly perplexed. he felt something pick him up and he stopped feeling things for a moment.

after a while, george regained conciousness and he was in...a fishtank!? he swam around panicked and he saw the stupid smiley mask peering into the tank. george tried to speak but only bubbles appeared and he surely was frustrated. dream just removed his face from the glass and said, "i told you not to eat that, didn't i?"

george stared at him, his beady eyes staring at the ghost. the fish knew he was right but he didn't want to admit it. "i know you know i'm right." dream says, reaching into the tank and prodding the fish with his pointer finger. \

george tried to bite his finger but failed, just ended up gnawing on his finger pathetically and dream let out a small laugh and removed his finger. dream started teasing him as george tuned him out and started thinking. he only wanted to love his crush. he only wanted to be with someone. he didn't want to end up as a fish in a pathetic tank with a ghost mocking him. the water in his tank started to shake and dream's chaffing stopped abruptly as he noticed this. his face fell and he said, "i knew she'd make it here eventually."

george was confused as for there was silence and soon, an ear-splitting, roaring voice says, "there are you are."

dream narrows his eyes and readies himself. his little spirits swirled around him and a shield appeared on his left arm. he readied himself and a big scaly monster appears in the classroom they are in. its eyes narrow at the sight of dream and say, "get out of here, school wonder. this doesn't concern you."

dream retorts, saying, "it does concern me in fact, as for i haven't granted george his wish, which makes me unable to let him go due to my legend. so i'm fairly sorry, but he can't be taken yet."

the mermaid is frustrated at this point and george is cowering in fear. the mermaid tries to reach for george but before it can even touch the fish, dream had pulled a sword out of his hoodie pocket, the ore shining aqua blue and it's sharp as ever. in the blink of an eye and the glint of the sword, dream slid across the classroom floor, cutting the mermaids chest as he passed, making scales and blood spill across the floor, the scales clattering like tokens to the ground. dream slid across again, scooping up all the scales and collecting them in his hand. he stood back up and the mermaid looked at him in shock, wailing, "a puny school wonder! defeating me, a god!"

the mermaid disappeared and dream's spirits made the shield go away as he pocketed his sword. he held one scale in between his pointer-finger and middle finger and he dropped the rest into the silk bag, the others clicking against the new ones rhythmically. dream finally spoke up and said, "now, what shall we do with you?"

george had calmed down from earlier and could feel his tiny fish body shaking in the water. he swam around as dream thought about what to do and finally snapped his fingers before saying, "you need to repay me, george."

george was confused but before he could do anything, dream cut him off with, "repay me how, you may ask? well,", he paused before turning to him. he moved the scale around his hand before pressing it against his tongue with his thumb and saying, "with your body."

the fish boy was concerned but before he could express this, dream swallowed the scale. george could feel his body changing and he soon tumbled out of the fish tank, water splashing everywhere. george stared at dream and was about to yell at him before dream cut him off again with, "i need my housing clean."

the brunette sighed in relief before he heard a laugh erupt from dream and he could feel the smirk in the ghosts voice. "you thought i meant it in a different way, didn't you george?" he asked.

heat rose to georges face and he said, "n-no! no i didn't!"

dream burst into laughter again before saying, "i'm kidding, i'm kidding,", he cut into his sentence and grabbed george's hands before continuing his sentence with, "now, you're on bathroom cleaning duty. chop chop, let's go."

the previous fish boy was confused about him being able to make contact with the ghost now. he moved his own hands away from the ghosts and rested one on his neck and the other in his pocket. he looked indecisive about something but he shook it off. he made a deal because of his own stupidity and he admitted it. he wasn't afraid to do so and he just nodded, saying, "yeah, alright. let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain exorcist stumbles upon Dream and George. He soon falls head over heels for the goggled one.

it had been a few days since george encountered the phantom of the bathroom and it hadn't been so bad. he'd collected information about the ghost like no one could see him, he was very sneaky, and a big pain to have around. he was currently in his math class, hearing his teacher drone on and on about integers or whatever, he really didn't know. he noticed something drift in through the window. it was one of dream's spirit things. he'd been told they're just called spirits, but they used to be called "haku-joudai" as for dream's legend originated from japan. he just watched the spirit float over to him and he rolled his eyes. it bumped into him occasionally, keeping an eye on him.

"you know, i really dislike you." he whispered, staring at the little floating orb.

the brunette yawned and put his head down as the little ghost bumped into the back of his head. the class continued and george fell asleep during the class, snoring softly. soon, class finished and he was left in the room all by himself. after a while, george felt himself being poked by something and he opened his eyes a little. he was met by the sight of the horrid smiley mask and his head shot right up. george heard dream start whistling with laughter and he grumbled in annoyance as he started getting all of his materials together. he closed his workbook and grabbed the messenger bag sitting beside his desk as he felt the small spirit leave his side and rejoin its owner's side. 

he put the bag on his shoulder and adjusted it so it fit comfortably on his body. he made sure it didn't rub his neck so it hurt and he rose from his seat. he picked up the book and unzipped his bag, the zipper humming as it moved. he placed the book in the dull blue bag and zipped it back up. dream was hovering over him as the haku-joudai made little noises and he seemed to be conversing with them. as the little thing made noise, his smile fell quickly and he held his hand up, causing the spirit to fall silent quickly. the larger ghost whispered to the thing as george continued to clean up his desk. 

a smirk appeared on dream's face and he looked at george. he seemed meek at the moment but dream knew he could snap. he got a hold of his emotions during their interactions. he found out he was easily flustered but wouldn't give up easily, two very contradicting attributes. when george looked at the ghost in front of him, he felt the spirit's hand grab his chin and the blond made the brunette look at him. 

"'you know, i really dislike you,', hmm?" dream said, staring at the boy.

george nodded and he was slightly horrified by the ghost. he felt slight color rise to his cheeks and he swallowed thickly as the ghost continued to speak.

"you're smart, just not at the best of times. i told you not to eat that scale, right?" the ghost teased.

a form of guilt found it's way to george's mind. he knew dream was right but he refused to acknowledge that fact. the brunette looked away and dream's grip tightened on the mans face. sweat started to build up on the brunette's face and the goggles on his head reflected the sunlight that poured into the classroom. 

"george, look at me." 

george's eyes flicked back to the ghost, whom let go after searching the brunette's face for any kind of emotion. dream adjusted his mask again and the little spirits swarmed around him, causing him to smile. he turned around and rose his feet, causing his body to hover slightly over the ground as george's confusion began to grow. why had dream make him look at him? why did he eat that scale? scratch that last one. he knew why. he was an idiot and wanted to force his crush to love him. dream began to float out of the door and george followed. he entered the hall and began to walk behind the spirit he had been attached to.

"i know you're aware i'm right about the scale." 

george's breath hitched and he looked at the ground in shame. dream let a smirk creep it's way onto his face as he floated towards the stairs of the second floor. george continued to follow him and he thought he heard someone yell something about catching someone. he just ignored it as he followed the ghost in front of him. the specter leading the individual behind him approached two doors that has sunlight shine through the glass panes. he gripped the golden handles and the dark brown doors opened and the two basked in the sunlight. george hadn't realized where they were and he was just blindly following the spook and the sunlight pried him from the depths of his thoughts and back to reality. 

george stepped onto the platform that laid outside of the window and approached one of the rails. he leaned against it as a little pink bunny waddled over to him. he raised a brow and poked at it, the substance of the animal being moved easily. he was about to question what it was before dream spoke up.

"seems like a mokke found you." 

"a mokke?" george asked, confused.

"it's a little legend. a rumor has been going around about them, no need to worry though. i'll protect you."

george just rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "thanks prince charming."

the human boy continued to look out of the balcony, the blue being the only thing he could see properly. or easily at least. the silence was comfortable and dream glided next to him. he sat down on the rail and looked at the sky as well. he sighed peacefully before saying, "pretty, isn't it? see how pretty the ground is?"

the brunette looked down and it all looked weird. red replaced the green and things looked absolutely dreaded to most normal people. dream looked at him, expecting an answer from the boy. george sighed and said, "dream...i'm colorblind."

george could tell he raised his eyebrows in shock and he suppressed a laugh. before dream could speak, a shout rang out. the duo whipped around and they saw a boy on the roof behind them. he wielded a purple umbrella with a golden handle and had greek colored skin. he wore a black sweater with a white shirt over it and the shirt showed a somewhat detailed fire decal. they had fluffy black hair and a white strip of fabric on his forehead, tied around the back and two strands fell onto his shoulders, showing the fabric band was too long. he wore cuffed jeans and checkered shoes and pocket chains that clinked with every simple movement, but not in an annoying way. his eyes shined like amber and he had a determined look on his face. he had two sharp canines and a somewhat fit build with an okay shoulder-width. his outfit was completed with an orange earring on his left ear that read "sapnap,". weird, right?

the boy on the roof had his eyes locked onto the ghost and george whispered to him, "can he see you or..?"

"i believe so."

before either of them could speak any longer, the ravenette spoke up, "i've finally found you, dream."

"he can see me." dream whispered back.

"i'm nick armstrong and i've been tasked to banish you to the underworld, along with the other school wonders, number seven."

the spirit's eyes narrowed as the new boy said his name and he slid off the railing, feet planting on the ground quietly. he rested his hand on his hip and his other hand hung by his side, twitching as if he was resisting the urge to put it somewhere. a smug smile formed on the ghost's face and you could tell the vibe was dampened when this boy arrived. dream finally asked, "so, you're part of that family?"

the exorcist nodded, determinedly and the spirit moved his resting hand to his mouth. it was all quiet for a moment before dream erupted into hysterics, leaving the exorcist sputtering and trying to yell at the spirit and george cracked a smile and a small laugh. nick seemed to finally notice george and color seemed to rush to his face. he ignored it and yelled, "dream! take this seriously!"

dream stopped laughing as if it was on command and said, "oh, i am taking this seriously. come and get me, school boy."

nick launched himself from the roof and landed gracefully. he charged towards the spirit with the end of his umbrella towards him. he was about to hit the spirit when he stopped it with his hand. dream stood there, hand on the umbrella, while nick was flabbergasted. soon, nick's face turned from shock into slyness and the golden part of the handle emitted electricity, seeming to literally shock dream. the ravenette laughed triumphantly and opened the umbrella, revealing the umbrella to actually be a trident that he disguised due to not being allowed into the school with a trident of course. 

"you must really be stupid to touch this!" nick laughed.

dream was on the floor, gritting his teeth and making it through the pain. the exorcist was about to impale the spirit that was crumpled on the floor in pain when a dash of brown darted in front of him, shielding the boy on the floor from the trident. nick looked confused before realizing it was the boy he saw earlier. the blush returned to his face and he hid his face. he snapped back to reality when george yelled, "don't touch him!"

a small smile appeared on the blond's face and nick said, "but he's a menace!"

george pushed the ravenette away and crossed his arms, weight shifted onto one foot. he seemed to be waiting for the exorcist's response as he drummed his fingers on his arm. nick stumbled and almost fell over, shoelaces almost tripping him. it was quiet for a moment before george said, "so what if he's a menace?"

"he killed someone!" the other yelled.

it seemed time froze at that moment. george's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. he felt his heart drop and he just knew his face had no color. he felt sick and his hands were clammy, his knees felt as if they were going to let him fall at any moment. time seemed to slow even more when the brunette felt a cold limb wrap around his body and yank him towards the owner of the arm. he felt something whiz past his ear and he saw the shiny blue sword made of a beautiful ore pointing at nick, in front of him. he knew it was dream and he heard the ghost speak.

"awh, i thought it could stay a secret for a little while longer... i guess not though!"

the brunette that was being hugged by the ghost could see the exorcist scowl. he was flustered because of how close he was to the spook but he was also horrified because he was in the hands of a murderer. george felt sick and he knew dream was staring the ravenette down, murderous intent in his eyes. the boy that was being trapped tried to writhe out of his grip, causing the ghost to pull him tighter. the exorcist let out a cry of some sort and got his trident ready. he started running towards the school wonder, who sighed and pushed the boy in his arms out of the way. dream jumped and landed on the fence that outlined the balcony. he started running on the railing, shoes padding along it. nick ran behind him, trying to prod him with the trident. 

dream eventually jumped off of the railing, back onto the platform. the spook let out a childish giggle and started swishing the sword beside and above the exorcists head. nick tried to stop him and he looked infuriated. dream grabbed the handle of the trident the ravenette held. you could tell the ghoul was staring at him through the mask, intently.

"you're getting hurt just by sending out these shockwaves." dream identified.

nick furrowed his brow and yelled, "what do you know!?"

the spook pried one of his hands off the trident handle, letting part of it sink. the boys palm was littered with scars, a new one in the middle. part of it was burnt and it was bleeding slightly, dried blood being slightly caked around the cut. the exorcist looked away in slight shame, but mostly in annoyance. 

"this is a nice trident, i'd like to take it off your hands." he snickered.

the exorcist sputtered and held the trident dearly. dream realized that he wouldn't give it up easily and he sighed. he swished it by the boys ear again and he was caught by surprise. the ravenette toppled over and the spook raised the sword over his abdomen. he acting as if he was going to plunge it into the boys stomach, but a small weight was felt. the spook sat on his stomach and tapped his nose with his finger. he grabbed the trident and pulled out a small smiley face sticker. he pressed it onto the ringed handle of the weapon and said, "now it's safe!"

he stood up and the boy scrambled up, snatching the golden item from the phantoms hands. he tried to peel the sticker off, sputtering about how he just vandalized a family heirloom. the spook just laughed and said, "i'm looking forward to the day you can actually exorcise me."

the ravenette paused from futilely trying to peel the sticker off and looked confused. "but that means you'd die?"

dream nodded and the world seemed silent for a moment. he adjusted his mask and george was just gawking at them, not knowing what he just witnessed. well, to summarize it, he just saw two children fight, causing one to just place a sticker on the trident that used to be an umbrella. he also saw them make an agreement that included one dying at the hands of the other. george finally grasped it and got back to reality. the masked spirit approached nick and said, "your guards down."

the ravenette looked confused before a blunt force hit his stomach, making his eyes widen and he was winded. the spirit had punched him in the stomach, smiling devilishly. nick landed on the ground, face first, and the trident landing beside him. dream cheered and said, "winner! yaay!", bringing out the "yay" in his exclamation. 

george stared at the two and dream began to float towards the balcony doors that lead inside. george headed towards the unconscious boy and checked his pulse, making sure he wasn't dead. and he wasn't, which was good. he grabbed the trident and he noticed dream was waiting for him. 

"shouldn't we take this? just in case?" the brunette asked.

it was silent for a moment before a smirk appeared on the blond's face. he pocketed the sword and a small laugh was heard. he adjusted the mask and turned around, facing george.

"you're worried about me aren't you? look at you, georgie, making friends with anyone," he paused and took in a small breath, "even murderers." 

george's jaw dropped slightly and he looked away, feeling embarrassed. he heard the door click softly and looked up. the ghost was gone and he was alone on the balcony. well, except for the stunned boy on the ground. the wind blew softly, rustling the leaves and the brunette's hair. the sun was setting and the boy basked in the light. he was lost in his thoughts when a sudden thought plagued his mind. he didn't know anything about the specter he'd been linked to.


End file.
